Always
by Divergent 338
Summary: Of course that's what matters most, Kens, but I can't lose you, not now, not ever. If you've always got my back, then you have to let me always have yours. I trust Sam and Callen with my life, princess, but I don't trust them with yours.


**This one shot takes place during and after Ncis la's most recent episode In The Line Of Duty, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>His door shut behind him swiftly and Deeks turned in his seat to watch his partner, his Kensi, his girl, strap on her seat belt. Reaching out he grabbed the keys from her grasp and tucked a lock of her hair back behind her ear as she turned towards him, confusion clearly written on her face.<p>

"Something wrong, Deeks?" Her tone filled with annoyance, but expression lighting up with that special smile she reserved just for him.

"You could say that." He murmured, his hand still moving over her cheek.

"Care to elaborate?"

His hand dropped and found a new resting place in hers. "Sam told me what happened in there. You almost died, Kens. That guy was behind you, one bullet and you'd be gone."

Lifting her hand from his, Kensi set it on the steering wheel. "He shouldn't have told you that. Besides nothing happened to me or to you, and that's what matters most, right?"

Beside her Deeks sighed deeply and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her temple, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "Of course that's what matters most, Kens, but I can't lose you, not now, not ever. If you've always got my back, then you have to let me always have yours. I trust Sam and Callen with my life, princess, but I don't trust them with yours."

Kensi cursed the delicious, sweet feeling that coursed through her body at his words and she couldn't help but lean in planting her lips on his gently, sliding one hand up into his hair when he kissed her back, couldn't help but savor the air they shared for heartbeat after they parted.

Snatching the keys from his hand, she put them into the ignition and pulled out the SRX. "Sam had a big mouth today."

Deeks chuckled lightly. "The honeymoon comment?" He guessed.

"Yes the honeymoon comment! I thought we were doing a good job keeping things to ourselves, until that. How does he know?"

Deeks was quiet for a moment then responded with just one word. "Michelle."

Pulling to a stop at a red light Kensi glanced at him. "Michelle?"

"They were us, Kens, for a while they were us. He can see that now."

Kensi nodded subconsciously let out a small "yeah" and let the remainder of the ride back to the mission pass in silence.

Pulling into her parking space she looked over at him and let a smile spread across her face. "Guess we don't have to keep us secret anymore."

"Guess not." Deeks undid his seat belt, his face turning into that smirk she secretly loved. "Guess we can even give some public displays of affection now."

"Don't even think about it, Deeks." She warned, swatting his chest and not minding in the least when he catches her hand and holds it to his mouth, placing a long lingering kiss on its back.

He grinned at her and stepped out of the car just as the Challenger pulled into the lot.

...

...

"Goodnight, John Boy." Deeks said as a short burst of laughter came out.

"Shut up, Deeks." Was Sam's only response before he and Callen led the still laughing agent Reese to the mission doors, wishing him well.

Deeks' arm suddenly wrapped around Kensi's waist and pulled her up against his body. Looking down at her Deeks brushed hair away from her face, and tilted his head downward placing a soft full kiss on her forehead.

Ignoring Nell who was watching them with a mixture of horror and amusement, Kensi let herself melt into his touch, placing her hands on his chest and allowing her head to tip up into his lips.

"What the hell is this?" The sharp roar of a navy seal behind them made Kensi jump, and Deeks wrap his arms around her tighter, instinctively protecting her.

Sam eyes seemed to pin them both down, his glare intensifying every second.

"Sam." Deeks began slowly. "We know that you know,about us I mean,and we figured that we shouldn't hide it anymore."

Sam shook his head. "Whoa there, Deeks. Figured what out? You two? No one can figure you two out."

Kensi pulled away from Deeks sightly, leaving one of his arms around her waist. "But you know! The honeymoon comment?"

Callen stepped up, his expression bewildered. "We were teasing you, you two have your thing."

Deeks rubbed one hand over his mouth and muttered something that sounded like "Oh dear god"

Sam and Callen looked each other and then turned back to the couple. "Look we don't care if you two are together, we want you to happy. But don't show your relationship at work, we may trust Granger not to shoot us in the back, but it's a little soon to trust him or even Hetty with this." The team leader turned his attention to the petite woman nervously shifting form foot to foot beside them. "Nell , you're not going to say anything, right."

Nell's nervous expression quickly changed to determination. "Of course not." Then her face changed again. "Wait I can tell Eric, right?"

Deeks let out a loose laugh and glanced at Sam and Callen. "So you two aren't gonna kill me."

Stepping close to Deeks, Sam leaned in. "That depends, what have you done?"

Deeks swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing. "Yeah, I don't think we need to...Kensi lets go!"

Kensi shrugged at Sam's amusement and Callen and Nell's raised eyebrows, letting Deeks pull her out of OSP by her hand.

Once at her SRX, Deeks opened her door stood watching as she got in. "See you at your place?" He asked.

"Get in the damn car, Deeks."

"Yes, ma'am." He swung into the car and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "So now that they really know we can-"

"No PDA's, Deeks."

"Didn't hear ya saying no inside just now."

Turning her gaze on him Kensi glared. "Don't make decide to give my version of a PDA."

"And that is?" He asked, his grin widening.

"Public display of aggression."

"Ahh, princess. How is that any different then normal." Deeks leaned close his breath tickling her skin.

"Deeks." Kensi warned, her glare on him.

"Gotcha." He said leaning back into his seat. "Shutting up."

Reaching out she squeezed his hand. "C'mon let's go home."

"And home is?"

"Your place last I checked."

Beside Deeks grimaced and smiled. "So you're gonna eat me out of house and home, nice."

Just about put the keys in her ignition, Kensi stopped and forced the words out. "Deeks?"

"Yeah." He turned to her curiously.

"I trust to watch out for me, you know that right. I know you've always got my back."

Deeks face spread into a grin. "I know, Kensalina."

Kensi turned from him, and whispered. "You know that's not all you have of mine right."

Fitting one hand under her chin, Deeks turned her head back towards him. "I know." He whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart a few moments later. Deeks pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Hope you like! Please review!<strong>


End file.
